gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qohor
.]] being sold by a foreign merchant in King's Landing.]] by legions of Unsullied.]] Qohor is one of the nine Free Cities in western Essos, located between the Narrow Sea and the grasslands held by the Dothraki. It is several weeks' ride east of Pentos on the western edge of the vast Forest of Qohor.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, Pentos entry Like most of the Free Cities (except for Braavos), Qohor was founded as a colony of the Valyrian Freehold, specifically as a religious center for worship of the deity known as the Black Goat. People from Qohor are known as Qohorik. The city itself is renowned for its immensely skilled blacksmiths, who possess the rare knowledge of how to reforge Valyrian steel.Complete Guide to Westeros: The Free Cities Notable citizens *Tobho Mott - a master blacksmith and armorer, who moved to King's Landing in Westeros many years ago. History Background Like the other Free Cities, Qohor originated as a colony of the Valyrian Freehold. After the Doom of Valyria, four hundred years prior to the War of the Five Kings, Valyria's outlying colonies were thrown into chaos. This period of civil wars between the Free Cities and invasions from without is remembered as the Century of Blood. Without the Valyrians and their dragons to hold them in check anymore, mounted Dothraki hordes burst forth from the central plains of Essos, rampaging across the continent. Khal Temmo led his khalasar numbering in the tens of thousands towards Qohor, intending to raze the city completely. However, the horde was decisively defeated in the resulting Battle of Qohor by 3,000 Unsullied warrior-eunuchs purchased from Astapor in Slaver's Bay. Temmo himself as well as his sons were killed, and Qohor was saved.The Unsullied (Histories & Lore) Qohor is still the closest of the Free Cities to the Dothraki Sea, but ever since Temmo's defeat it has been guarded by a standing garrison of Unsullied purchased from Slaver's Bay.The Unsullied (Histories & Lore) Season 1 The khalasar of Khal Drogo passes close to Qohor during their journey to Vaes Dothrak. After learning that Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant, Ser Jorah Mormont immediately rides to Qohor."Lord Snow" Ned Stark visits the forge of the blacksmith Tobho Mott, a Qohorik master-armorer who moved to King's Landing many years ago."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Qohor - also known as the "City of Sorcerers" - is the easternmost of the Free Cities. Located beyond Pentos and Norvos, it is close to the edge of the Dothraki Sea. Nearby lies a vast woodland known as the Forest of Qohor: the largest woodland still remaining in Essos, a vast primeval forest. The city is situated on the Qhoyne, a tributary of the vast Rhoyne River, and Qohorik warships control territory down its banks south to Dagger Lake. As in most of the Free Cities, trade is a central part of the economy of Qohor. The city's earliest function was as a lumber camp, and the forest has always been the primary source of its wealth. Qohorik barges carry lengths of timber downriver to the towns and cities of the lower Rhoyne, including Volantis. Many types of animals can be found in the forest, their pelts valuable and highly prized. Silver, tin, and amber can also be found in the forest, and the artisans of Qohor produce high-quality wood carvings and fine tapestries. Qohor is most famous, however, for its blacksmiths. The quality of the city's craftsmanship cannot be matched even by the finest smiths of Westeros, and Qohorik artisans have perfected the ability of infusing deep colors into their metalwork. Qohor is also the only place in the known world where the knowledge of reforging Valyrian steel has been preserved. The secrets of this process are so zealously guarded that one Maester Pol, who resided in Qohor for several years, was exiled from the city three times- the last of which involved having his hand chopped off- for asking too many questions about it. The primary deity worshiped in Qohor, the Black Goat, has a very negative reputation (the Bearded Priests of Norvos in particular consider it a demon). The religion of the Black Goat demands daily blood sacrifices at its temples: while animals such as calves, bullocks, and horses are typical sacrificial victims, on significant holy days condemned criminals make the march to the altar and face the knives of the priests. When the city is facing great danger, it is not unheard of for the nobility to offer up their own children in the hope that the Black Goat will offer its protection. Qohor is an essential link in the trade routes that connect western and eastern Essos. Its position at the western edge of the Dothraki Sea makes Qohor the ideal starting point for merchant caravans traveling east across the grasslands to Vaes Dothrak, where they meet and trade with merchants who travel west from the distant lands beyond the Bones (the immense mountain ranges that runs from the northern to southern coasts of the continent), such as the empire of Yi Ti. By the same token, Qohor is the first of the Free Cities encountered by traders returning from Vaes Dothrak with exotic wares and spices from the Further East. Due to this frequent influx of foreign influences, Qohor has a more "exotic" feel than many of the other Free Cities. "Qohor" is pronounced "Kwoh-hor", as opposed to "koh-hor". Location Qohor is shown in the incorrect location on the Season 2 Viewer's Guide map. This map has Qohor northwest of its proper location, on the wrong tributary of the Rhoyne (and much further away from the Forest of Qohor). However, the "Areas of Control" map for Season 2 puts Qohor in its correct location, matching that of the novels. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Qohor nl:Qohor es:Qohor it:Qohor pl:Qohor ru:Квохор zh:科霍尔 uk:Квохор Category:Cities Category:Locations in Essos Category:Free Cities Category:Locations Category:Qohor